


Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Mary and John's souls are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun

"Here's the deal, princess. I have your sons. You bring me monsters, and your sons stay hale and hearty. You bring me alpha monsters, and you might even get to see them again."

Crowley uses the exact same words to reel in Mary and John both, at separate times. He's counting on the stubbornness that Sam and Dean got a double dose of to keep Mary away from the Campbells and Sam and Dean away from anywhere they and John might have prearranged a message drop point. It's not that hard for three wanderers never to cross paths, anyway.

It's not till after Crowley dies—not that that information is spread around, because Crowley's second can assume command that much more easily if she lets everyone assume her orders are Crowley's—that John has the idea of getting busted for something on TV. Damn hard to arrange, that is. But he manages it, and because he's John Fucking Winchester, his encounter with Atlanta PD and Fox 5 News Atlanta is broadcast nationwide.

Mary's long since figured out something's fishy, of course. She registered for a couple one-day courses at this community college and that to learn how to use a computer, the Internet, search engines, and she knows exactly what her sons and husband are. So when Mary sees the broadcast, she thanks God she's in Nashville, not Newark or New Orleans. Four hours down I-75 and a bit of impersonating a federal officer and she'll have John again.

Just Mary's luck there are real feds already there. Except when Mary gets a good look at them, one is Dean Van Halen, looking like he's barely aged a day. And when the other looks at her, his mouth shapes one word, and Mary's good at reading lips: 'Mom'.

Well then.


End file.
